


Playing with fire

by BexxKimbo



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexxKimbo/pseuds/BexxKimbo
Summary: Sophie has just been set up on a blind date with Paula's daughter Isla.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy everyone this is my first story that I have wrote in a looooong time.
> 
> I have just read the spoilers for our Sophie Webster and its about time she has a new love interest, it always has to be difficult for her though eh haha.
> 
> Anyway please leave a comment on your thoughts about this!
> 
> Its meant to be a one-shot, but sometimes our brains have other ideas haha
> 
> Thank you!!

Playing With Fire

Sophie was angry.  
She was angry at herself.  
She was angry at her mother.  
She was angry at Paula.

After leaving Speed Dial and storming her way home, Sophie couldn't believe her mother at times, setting her up on a blind date with the first lesbian she comes across, Sophie had absolutely nothing in common with Isla, and Sally would of known that if she actually asked instead of ploying her on the notion that she was having Mother/Daughter time at the restaurant.  
Opening the front door to her house and throwing her bag down on the table, Sophie took a deep breath and slowly calmed down.  
Sophie knows now that Sally's intentions were honorable and that she was just excited to have a new friend and have something in common with her, even if that was the fact in this 21st century, their daughters were lesbians.

Shuffling over to the kitchen and sticking the kettle on, Sophie decided that she needed to sort her own life out before she even thought about dating, she had her brother to think about. Jack was just back from his physiotherapy, he was just coming to terms with the fact that he lost his leg. Jack would need her now more than ever, and then there's the last relationship she had just gotten over. Kate had lead Sophie on thinking that there was something there, she had said all the right things and acted like she actually wanted to be with Sophie. Sophie couldn't understand why Kate broke it off with her, was she being too clingy?. Turns out it was because Kate's heart belonged to Sophie's straight and married next door neighbor Rana. Which was a hard blow to Sophie, she finally gave her heart to someone after Maddie, and it all blew up in her face.

Sophie was too busy being in her own head that she didnt hear the front door. But the second bang on the door woke her from her daydream about her midlife crisis at the age of 23.  
*bang*  
"Alright, alright, keep your hair on" Sophie muttered to herself.  
Getting to the door and opening it she didnt expect to see her mum's new bff, Paula.  
"What do you want? Here to pimp me out to your neice? Or maybe your dog walkers sister?" Sophie gave a deadpaned expression.  
Paula looked almost taken back, sighed and then chuckled.  
"Soph, it was nothing like that. Me and your mum had a few drinks and it got brought up into conversation, I never actually thought we would go along with it, but Sally is like a dog with a bone once she gets an idea in her head, I'm sorry if we offended you, that was not my intention." Paula looked away from her, and Sophie swore she saw her blush. Sophie smirked,  
"Good job I know what my mum is like then, lets just say its not the first time I've been set up by Sally Metcalf, now are you going to just stand there at the doorway or you gonna come in for a brew? Kettles just boiled"  
Sophie turned around and walked back into her house towards the kitchen, leaving Paula to make up her mind wither she was accepting Sophie's invitation.  
Stepping through the threshold and closing the door behind her, Paula entered the Living room and sat on the sofa waiting for Sophie to come back. 

Sophie re-entered the living room with two cups of tea in each hand and passed one to Paula then took a seat next to her.  
"Sorry, I did your tea like I did my own, sugary and white" As if looking guilty, Sophie looked away, looking anywhere except at Paula.  
Reaching her hand over to Sophie's leg and gave her a reassuring look.  
"Soph, don't worry about it, its just a cuppa tea. Plus anyway, thats how I drink it. Like a builder's tea"  
After looking at each other they both started to chuckle.  
Once the laughter died down, Sophie started to wonder why Paula came over, startled when Paula started taking.  
"You are probably wondering why I came over" Noticing Sophie nod Paula let a breath out and continued,  
"I didn't like the way we left things at the restaurant, it wasn't fair to you or to Isla to gang up on you both. I know I wouldn't like it if my parents tried to set me up with a girl I didnt know, so for that I am sorry Sophie."  
Sophie could see that Paula was being genuine, she let out a shaky breath and bit her bottom lip while she thought on what to say to that apology and confession. It had been a while since someone had apologized to her, and actually meant it. 

Paula had been watching Sophie attentively, noticing how she went from shocked to confused, and then noticed Sophie bite her lip. She had noticed Sophie do that a few times while at Speed Dial, normally when she was thinking on what to say. The effect it had on Paula though, she knew she was in trouble. Hurrely standing up, Paula grabbed her bag and went to walk to the door, but got stopped by Sophie's hand holding onto her arm.  
"Please, dont go" Sophie said in barely a whisper.  
Looking down and looking into Sophie's eyes, Paula noticed how blue they were and how they were full of longing. 

"Okay" releasing a breath Paula sat back down, and looked anywhere but at Sophie. Trying to steady her rapid heartbeat, she didnt mean to slip up about that personal part or her life, and by seeing the look in Sophie's face she could tell that Sophie clicked. 

Sophie heard Paula, and knew from her reaction she really didn't mean to slip up about her sexuality. Realising her hand was still on her arm, Sophie felt the warmth radiating onto her. Looking up into Paula's gaze she chose on what her next words would be, not wanting Paula to try and leave again. 

"Does Isla know?... About you?" She said slowly and full of understanding. Releasing another breath she didnt know she had, Paula slowly shakes her head. 

"No, she doesn't. She thinks me and her dad got divorced just because we didn't love each other anymore. That was true on my part but the fact he walked in on me with another woman was the main reason for our separation" Shedding a tear and taking another breathe she carried on. 

"I was just so sick or living a lie, not being able to be who I truly am. I know that must make me a terrible person" Bringing her hand to her mouth to silence the sob that broke out. 

Sophie instantly slides across the sofa to embrace Paula into a hug, slowly rocking her while Paula breaks into fresh tears while holding onto Sophie. After a moment, when Sophie can tell Paula has stopped crying and shaking, she moves back to be able to look at Paula in the eyes. Studying her for a second, noticing how naturally beautiful she is. 

"You are not a terrible person, you were someone who was not being their true self, but just because you did a bad thing does not make you a bad person". 

Bringing her hands up, Sophie placed them on each side of Paula's face and wiped away her tears. 

"Trust me, from the remorse that you are feeling, just shows what an amazing woman you are". 

Noticing Paula's gaze down to her lips, Sophie slowly moved her hands to behind Paula's neck and brought her closer. Swollowing the lump from her throat, Sophie could feel her breath on her lips. Not wanting to upset the brunette anymore she barely whispers, 

"Is this okay?". 

As if to answer her question, Paula brings their lips together, at first not moving, due to the new territory both woman have found themselves in. But slowly they both start to kiss each other back. Seconds turning into minutes, hands exploring over each other, knowing that when they stop they will have a lot of explaining to do. 

Sophie starts moving her lips down Paula's jaw, onto her neck and slowly start sucking and gently biting at her pulse point, causing Paula to release a quiet moan from her lips. Bringing her hand up into the back of Sophie's head to stop her from moving. 

"Soph, please... I want you" 

After hearing the words leave Paula's lips, Sophie moves her head back and locks on to her eyes, seeing that they are full of want and desire therefor knowing that her mind is already made up. 

"I want you too"


	2. Where There Is Smoke, There Is Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Paula finally get some alone time without having an unknowing third wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos on my last chapter!! It means so much to me.
> 
> Who else is loving Saula on our screens eh. 
> 
> As promised I will do another chapter, which is probably set a couple of weeks after their first kiss.
> 
> I've just got into university so after this chapter it might be a while until I update again, thats if you guys want me too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Standing at the bar, Sophie was mindlessly chewing on her pen, watching as the customers ate and chatted amonst themselves, not having a clue about the dilemma she was currently in. It had been two weeks since Sophie had kissed Paula and since then they have not had more than five minutes alone together without either her mother walking in or work calling for their attention. Which turned out to be at the most irritating times. The day when they kissed, when Sophie was about to stand up and take Paula upstairs to her bedroom, her mother walked in, absolutely oblivious to the situation they was in just moments before.

Sophie knew she had to think some kind of plan up to be able to get the gorgeous solicitor and herself alone.  
Hearing a ping from her phone she looks down to see a message from her new "girlfriend".

"When do you finish work? Xx"

Even just a simple text sends butterflies straight to her stomach. Grabbing her phone she makes sure no one is nearby and sends back a reply.

"Was just thinking about you, I finish in 10 mins, you free? Xx"

Putting her phone back on the side, Sophie started to clean down the bar when she heard her phone ping, peering over to look at the message.

"Already outside waiting. Xx"

Realising what that meant, Sophie threw the rag down she was using and ran to look at herself in the mirror. Noticing that her hair was all over and she needed to redo her make up, she ran over to her locker and quickly made herself look presentable.

"Going anywhere nice?"

Jumping out of her skin, Sophie turned around to see Yasmeen standing their smirking at her.

"Um... Yeah" Is all that managed to come out in a higher pitch than normal.

"Then go, you must not keep this young lady waiting" then with that Yasmeen walked over to the bar and carried on cleaning down the bar.

"Thanks Yasmeen, see you tomorrow" Sophie shouted over while grabbing her belongings and attempted to run up the stairs two at a time.  
Reaching the top of the stairs out of breath she looked out into the street and saw the gorgeous solicitor standing there waiting for her.  
The sight of the brunette caught Sophie off gaurd, there she was stood wearing blue skinny jeans and a black off shoulder top with black high heels. A complete contrast to how she is normally dressed, she was no longer "the gorgeous solicitor" in Sophie's mind, she was the sexy, breathtaking woman standing before her. 

Sophie finally starts to walk across the road and finally comes face to face with the brunette. 

"You look breathtakingly beautiful" 

Even in the dark light Sophie could see the heat rise to Paula's cheeks and knew her compliment worked. She looks down both ends of the street to see if anyone is lurking about to find that it is just them. Slowly she takes one more step and places her hand behind the brunettes neck to bring their lips together.  
Instantly hands were running up and down each others backs and somehow ended up with Sophie's back places against the wall, letting out quiet moans and their breathing esculating, Paula pulled back, and placed her hands on Sophies face while resting their heads together. Looking into her eyes Sophie knew how wrong this was, but she couldn't stop herself. Paula had this demeanour about her which kept on pulling Sophie back.

"Sophie, you make me feel like a teenager again, all this sneaking about and stealing a kiss from you here and there" Paula managed to breathe out.

"I've been thinking about you all day, I just wish we could spend time together... Alone" the last word coming out as a whisper. Sophie knew this was not only difficult on her but on Paula too, all this sneaking about is fun to start with but eventually it would come out to everyone and that is something Sophie wasn't quite ready for yet.

"Me too my darling, Isla is leaving in a few days, so then I will have the house to myself, where no one can bother us" Planting another kiss onto Sophie's lips, quickly turned back into hands wondering over each others bodies.   
Sophie grabbed onto Paula's shoulders and flipped them round and placed her against the wall. And instantly started sucking and licking on the brunettes sensitive area on her neck.   
Grabbing hold of Sophies head to keep her in place, Paula let out moans louder than she expected. 

"Soph, oh god... We need... Fuck" 

Sophie had started kissing up her neck then bit down on the brunettes earlobe, letting out quiet moans into her ear.

"I know we have to stop, but I wanted you to remember this moment forever" Sophie seductively whispered into Paula's ear. Bringing her hands down slowly to the hem of the brunettes top and gently started to scratch her nails across her hips.

Letting out another audible moan Paula insantly brought her hands down onto Sophie's to stop her actions.

"We need to stop, before I wont be able too" Her voice came out a lot huskier than it ever has before and knew that it gave her away on how much she really wanted Sophie to just take her now, against a wall in the middle of the street. 

Sophie looked up into Paula's eyes and could see how full of desire they were, the way that her voice sounded, and how heavily the brunettes breathing was. Sophie was feeling it all too, for a moment she forgot where she was, and like clockwork a gust of wind came and hit them both making goosebumps rise over their skin.

"Your right, we should stop" Sophie agreed, then slowly brought her lips back to the brunettes ear whispering.

"But I'll be thinking of you, tonight. Especially I'm in the shower" 

With that Sophie pulled away from Paula, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and winked. 

"Talk to you tomorrow?" She said with a smirk on her face, then turning around to walk herself home.

Paula's was stuck to the spot, absolutely stunned. She had no idea that Sophie could turn into such a tease in a matter of seconds. Her mind was well and truly in the gutter that all she managed to do with nod her head in response and watch Sophie leave. Leaving her with the imagination on what Sophie was going to get up too when she got home.

Entering the dark house quietly, Sophie could tell that everyone is already in bed, glancing at the time she noticed that it was close to midnight. She took this time to make herself a brew and reflect on the situation that she has found herself in. Knowing full well the way that her heart plays against her, Sophie knew that she had started to fall for the high flying solicitor.  
Hearing her phone ping, she grabbed it out of her bag to see who was messaging her, only to end up smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"You are an extraordinary woman Sophie Webster. Xx"


	3. Angel On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas :)
> 
> I'm so sorry its taken me so long to write the next chapter, I started university and who knew doing a degree in Criminology would be so much hard work haha.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left me a Kudos or a comment. It really means a lot :)
> 
> I've hardly had the time to watch Coronation Street so I have missed so much of it!! Ive managed to watch some scenes on youtube. So heres a shoutout to who uploads the videos haha.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I am very sorry if their is spelling mistakes, I have a new tablet and its autocorrect is ducking amazing...
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me :)
> 
> I'll write up and upload the next chapter when this reaches 100 kudos :D
> 
> Love you all.

Slowly waking up after what felt like the best sleep she has had in a long time, Sophie looks over her shoulder to see what can only be described as an angel sleeping peacefully behind her while wearing the thinnest piece of material she’s ever come across, with one arm wrapped round her waist, keeping her in place and Sophie knew she never wanted to be anywhere else but in this moment.

It had been two months now since the brunettes had started their secret affair. Knowing full well how dramatic Sally could be, especially with the trial right around the corner. Both girls decided they would just keep sneaking about until after the trial had finished and everything had blown over. Sneaking about got much easier after Isla left to go travelling around the world.  
Now every night without fail when Sophie finishes work, Paula is outside waiting for her.

It was times like this, being held in Paula’s arms, Sophie knew she had fallen hard for the lawyer. From the moment she wakes up to the moment she falls asleep, Paula is constantly on her mind.

Slowly trying to turn around on the bed so can face her sleeping beauty without waking her turned out to be a lot harder than she imagined. Moving just slightly caused the older brunette to hold on tighter, as if subconsciously scared that she will lose Sophie if she loosens her grip.  
Managing to turn over, Sophie cannot believe how lucky she truly is. Watching Paula sleep was one of her favourite things to do, seeing the sophisticated lawyer look so peaceful, without having the stress of her mums court case blooming over her, without the anxiety of keeping their relationship hidden.

Bringing her fingers up to caress the older brunettes face, gently bringing her fingers along her cheek, down to her lips, then slowly down onto the side of her neck. Sophie could never get tired of touching her girlfriend. The way it makes her fingers tingle, or the way it would make her head go all light and fuzzy. Gently starting to drag her nails along the brunettes collarbone, she heard the brunettes breathing start to get louder, knowing full well the effect that had on her.  
Reaching over Sophie placed her lips onto the brunettes neck, gently sucking and biting on her sensitive area.

“Now this is a good morning wake up call" the older brunette breathed out, bringing her hand to wrap into the younger girl’s hair to keep her in place. Feeling the younger brunette smile against her skin, sent waves across her whole body.

Now knowing that her girlfriend is awake, Sophie wanted her. She wanted to make her feel everything all at once. Bringing her lips back up towards the older brunettes mouth, she saw the desire in her girlfriends eyes.

“I missed touching you" the younger brunette whispered, then closed the distance and attached their lips together.   
Feeling the heat rise within her, Sophie had to have more of Paula, grabbing the lawyers hands and pinning them above her, she had the older woman right where she wanted her, slowly she moved her lips across to her girlfriends ear.  
“And I missed hearing you scream my name” Sophie subtly moaned out, while gently nibbling down to her neck. Bringing one of her hands down, she gently grazed her fingers along the older woman’s stomach, feeling Paula’s stomach muscles tense at the touch. Sophie could hear her girlfriends quiet moans getting louder as her hand continued to travel south.

“Sophie, I need you now” Paula breathed out, not being able to stand being so close to Sophie yet not having her where she wants.

Sophie continued bringing her hand closer and closer right to where Paula needed her the most, whilst bringing her lips down her body, gently biting and sucking in all the places that drove her girlfriend crazy. Sophie knew that she was also getting very worked up and it wouldn’t take long herself, but right now it was about her giving Paula exactly what she wanted.

Sophie's fingers reached the hem of Paula's laced underwear and slowly started to bring it down her long defined legs. Looking down at her girlfriend, Sophie started kissing her way up her legs, while gently dragging her nails down Paula’s thighs, until her mouth got to where Paula wanted it the most, when the sudden succession of shrill rings cut through the air, making Sophie and Paula quickly sit up realizing that the noise was coming from Paula's work phone which was sat on the bedside table. 

Quickly fumbling over and cursing to herself for leaving her phone on loud, Paula quickly grabbed the cause of her disappointment and answered the phone. 

“Paula Martin speaking... Oh hello Judge Leonard... yes... okay... that is fine... okay thank you for calling me... okay bye Judge Leonard" with that Paula puts her phone down whilst looking at Sophie.

“That was the judge that will be present for your mother’s trial, they are moving her trial forward” Paula barely whispered out, Sophie could barely hold in her excitement, not noticing the look of dread on her girlfriends face.

“Paula that is great news, when is it moved too? Next week? In a few days?” Sophie said thrilled at the prospect of her mum getting cleared sooner than expected and her and Paula would be able to walk down the cobbles hand in hand.

“Today, well in two hours to be exact" Suddenly Sophie looked at her girlfriend in complete shock. 

“Oh, Shit.” The words came out of Sophie just as a pounding noise came from the front door, causing both women to look at each other in question on who could be at the house.   
Both woman jumped out of bed, frantically trying to figure out on what to do.  
“Right, you go and shower and get presentable for Judge whatshisname, I’ll go get rid of whoever is knocking at the door and make us both of a cuppa, sound good?” Sophie suggested whilst grabbing her groaning girlfriend and pushing her towards the bathroom connected to the bedroom.   
After shutting the bathroom door Sophie ran about the bedroom picking up her own clothes and getting dressed while trying to get downstairs.   
Again another pounding at the door came, before Sophie had time to answer.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming, keep your wig on" Sophie sighed out while opening the door.

“Sophie? What are you doing at Paula's house?” a familiar voice stunned Sophie to the spot.

“Oh, Shit.” Sophie shrieked, looking up at her Mother standing at the other side of the door frame.


	4. All Fired Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally turned up out of the blue at Paula's House.
> 
> And Sophie had to be the one who answered the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii everyone!!
> 
> I am so so so sorry that it's taken me months to write up this chapter, I stopped watching Corrie months ago because well they just like to throw the lesbians about don't they.   
> Can I just say about the whole killing off another lesbian character!!??
> 
> I am still not over Lexa dying in The 100 yet!
> 
> Anyyyyyway... 
> 
> I lost motivation plus University is slowly kicking my ass and I've been very distracted with family life and playing Destiny 2 on the ps4 😂
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everyone for your amazing and kind comments and for your kudos for my previous chapters. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as Silly Sally just had to ruin all this sneaking about... Or has she?
> 
> Xxx

"Oh Shit?" Sally squeeled,  
"Is that all you have to say Sophie Webster? What the hell are doing at Paula's House at this time of day? And what are you wearing? Where is Paula? Is she even here?" Sally finally managed to shout out in between breathes. 

Sophie just stood there completely shocked, for the life of her she couldn't think of one coherent thought, she was pretty sure she looked as white as a ghost because there obviously wasn't any blood circulation in her brain. C'mon Sophie say something. Anything. 

"Errrrrrr, I'm house sitting" Sophie managed to squeek out.

"House sitting for Paula?" Sally asked completely dumbfounded. 

"Yeah... YES MOTHER I AM HOUSE SITTING FOR PAULA BECAUSE SHE IS NOT HERE! " Sophie shouted out hoping that Paula hadn't gotten into her shower yet and could hear her, although she knew that was wishful thinking given the size of this house.

"Why are you shouting at me Sophie? I swear me or your dad must of dropped you when you was a baby, now anywho where is Paula then? My trial has been moved to today! Let me come in and try and give Paula a quick call to see if she can meet us here and you go and get ready for goodness sake" Sally demanded whilst pushing past Sophie and sitting at the Island in the centre of the kitchen pulling her phone out to phone Paula. 

"Mum she might be driving or already at the court! Why don't you go there and meet her?" Sophie started to panic she knew Paula was upstairs, she knew Paula's phone was upstairs, she also knew that if her mother phoned Paula that she would then know that Paula was actually here and their secret affair would no longer be a secret. 

"You know Sophie even though you are acting strange, you might be right, Paula is probably at Court already getting ready to represent me" 

Sophie couldn't help but let out a sigh in relief when all of a sudden she could hear footsteps from upstairs walking across the bedroom. Paula has obviously finished her shower. 

"What was that noise? Is someone else here? SOPHIE WEBSTER HAVE YOU BROUGHT ANOTHER GIRL TO PAULA'S HOUSE WHILEST YOU LOOK AFTER IT FOR HER?" Sally screamed at Sophie making her feel like she was a teenager again. 

"No mum of course I wouldn't do that, the house just makes noises, it's an old house. They do that. They make noises" Sophie really started to panic now, she couldn't lie for shit, she knew it and her mum knew it, she was just hoping her mother was to preoccupied with the trial to pick up on it. 

"Hmm, okay then. Well I better get to court so I can speak to Paula then, as the last thing I want is to not be 100% prepared for this, do you want me to wait for you to get ready and we can go together or are you meeting everyone there?" Sally asked whilst standing up and grabbing her bag. 

Sophie was so relieved that she managed to somehow lie her way out of this, but then she started to feel guilty on why she had to lie to her own mother. 

"No its okay mum I'll meet you there, you just get going there now" Sophie quickly walked over to the door and opened it, wishing her mum wouldn't start another conversation and just leave. 

"You know Sophie, if I didn't have somewhere to go I would feel like you wanted to get rid of me, I don't know where you got your lack of manners from. At least Paula isn't here to see and think that I raised you on a field somewhere" 

Sophie tried her hardest not to roll her eyes however she failed. 

"Always a pleasure mum, I will see you at court" Sophie stated as she gently pushed her mum out of the house then closed the door behind her. 

Leaning against the door Sophie let out a loud sigh thinking about how far too close that was. She felt guilty at how she managed to lie to her mum but then also relieved because she knew her mother too well to know she would just accept her new relationship with Paula. 

Shaking her head, Sophie knew if she spent too much time thinking about her relationship and how quickly it can go wrong, she wouldn't be able to put on a smile for her mother on the day she needed her the most. Moving away from the door Sophie went into the kitchen and switched on the kettle, knowing that her girlfriend cannot function without caffeine in her system, she quickly made two coffees and waited for Paula to come downstairs. 

Two minutes later, Sophie heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see her girlfriend looking absolutely breathtakingly beautiful in her tight fitting suit. 

Paula walked across the kitchen and happily took the cup of coffee from Sophie and pressed it against her mouth and inhailed the scent. Paula never would admit it but this was her favourite part of the day, walking downstairs finding Sophie in the kitchen normally dancing along singing into whatever utensil she could find while waiting for the kettle to boil. However she could tell today that something was bothering the younger brunette. 

"Are you worried about your mother's trial?" Paula said before taking a sip of her drink. 

"No. Yeah I mean but that's not all, my mum just came by to find you" Sophie quietly admitted watching her girlfriend carefully. 

"WHAT?! SALLY WAS HERE? AND SHE SAW YOU?" Paula started to truly panic, she knew if Sally found out about them that she would no longer be allowed to represent her, and with the trial starting in just over an hour, Sally wouldn't be able to find another solicitor and her whole case would fall apart within minutes. 

Sophie could tell Paula was panicking, and was probably going through a thousand scenarios in her head. 

"Yeah she saw me, but I managed to convince her I was just house sitting for you and that you wasn't here, I think it worked anyway" Sophie spoke still quietly as she was scared that Paula would realise that she wasn't worth the risk of being caught, and just wanted to have a fling with a younger girl behind closed doors. Sometimes Sophie really hated her insecurities. 

Paula could tell Sophie was scared of being found out especially before they both could tell people themselves. She placed the cup in the sink and moved closer to Sophie whilst putting her arms around her waist. 

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure if your mother knew then this house wouldn't be standing anymore, let's just hope Sally was too preoccupied and didn't realise that my car was in the drive" Paula brought Sophie into a warm embrace and held her tight. 

"What will happen to us when people find out?" Sophie mummered into her girlfriends shoulder.   
"Will you still want me?" Sophie thought. 

Paula instantly pulled Sophie out from her embrace and placed her hands on each side of her face making sure her girlfriend was staring at her and couldn't look away. 

"Sophie, I am madly and deeply in love with you and the moment I can shout that from the rooftops will be one of the happiest days of my life" Paula stated with pure intent and pushed Sophie against the counter top while bringing their lips together. 

Sophie couldn't control her feelings on what she heard, she knew better than to doubt Paula but she couldn't help the little monster inside her head. She kissed Paula back with just as much passion until they both pulled apart to breathe.   
"I love you too" Sophie breathed out while pressing their heads together and starring into each others eyes.   
After a moment they pulled apart, as Sophie realised she still had to get ready and ran upstairs to quickly shower and throw on whatever she could find. 

Downstairs Paula was still in shock how close they came to being found out and started to gather her briefcase and bag together when she heard her phone chime with an incoming message.   
Grabbing her phone to look what it was, Paula let out a gasp at the message. 

SALLY. 

I saw your car at home. 

We need to talk.


End file.
